1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to fishing rod holders; more particularly the subject invention relates to fishing rod holders attached to fishing tackle boxes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An appreciation and understanding of the prior art can be obtained by considering the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 3,956,846, Kent, May 18, 1976; 3,835,568, Whitfield, Sept. 17, 1974; 3,603,019, Smeltzer, Sept. 7, 1971; 3,555,719, Butler, Jan. 19, 1971; 3,543,432, Gates, Dec. 1, 1970; 3,327,978, Gates, June 27, 1967; 3,095,663, Miller, July 2, 1963.
The subject invention offers several improvements over the prior art. First, the subject invention is simple in construction and operation. Second, the subject invention is attached to the tackle box in such a manner that while the fishing rod holder is in use the tackle box may be opened and closed without interfering with the fishing rod holder and fishing rod. Third, when not in use the fishing rod holder fits securely and snugly against the side of the tackle box and does not interfere with movement of the fishing tackle box.